1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and, more particularly, to a camera equipped with a film feeding amount detection apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-99629, a record imprinting apparatus is disclosed for detecting the amount of film fed by using sprocket holes and imprinting data when the film is fed.
However, in the above technical means, since sprocket holes are used as means for detecting the amount of film fed, the diameter of the sprockets is great, and thus the camera becomes enlarged and its cost increases. Also, since a means for generating pulse signals is required because of the rotation of the sprockets, the camera inevitably becomes enlarged and its cost increases.
Hitherto, a means is known for detecting the amount of film fed by a combination of a large saw-tooth disk and an photointerruptor. However, a large space is required for such technical means. Also, to detect more accurately the amount of film which is fed (to have higher resolution) in the above technical means, it is necessary to increase the rotational speed of the disk. In addition, when gears are used, the problem of backlash arises.